Such a multifunctional faucet has been known from DE-A 199 27 230. It comprises a dispensing faucet for a plurality of fluids, a sensor means, a supply means for the fluids and a control. The dispensing faucet has a plurality of dispensing openings for the fluids, which can be switched individually in a contactless manner via the sensor system. The fluids are above all water, disinfectant, soap and the like. The prior-art multifunctional faucet is successfully used in the area of private sanitation, but also in medicine and industry and especially in hospitals for disinfecting the hands in the operating room.